In the liquid crystal display apparatus of a transverse electric field type such as in-plane switching (IPS) or fringe field switching (FFS), an electric field substantially parallel to a substrate is applied to a liquid crystal layer so as to rotate a liquid crystal molecule in a plane parallel to the substrate to control the transmittance of the liquid crystal layer.
Compared to the IPS liquid crystal display apparatus, it is known that the FFS liquid crystal display apparatus has a large chromatic difference between the case where an observation point in the display surface is viewed from a normal direction against the display surface and the case where the observation point is viewed from a direction inclined from the normal direction toward the initial alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules with respect to the observation point (diagonal direction). Thus, the FFS liquid crystal display apparatus has a problem of deteriorated image quality when viewed from the diagonal direction. Such degradation in quality is caused by the characteristics of standardized transmittance with respect to the voltage applied to the liquid crystal layer being shifted to the low voltage side if the point of view is moved from a point in the normal direction to a point in the diagonal direction.